


For our sake

by eunriehyun



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunriehyun/pseuds/eunriehyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinobu and Nowaki find Hiroki and Miyagi in an intimate situation.<br/>Shinobu breaks up with MiyagI deciding to move on.<br/>Things between Nowaki and Hiroki are left tense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For our sake

**CHAPTER ONE**

The lecture room's door slammed open starting the two grown men laying on the centered table.

A young man with blonde locks stood near the open door fuming with anger at the men laying on the table. Behind him stood a black-harried man holding a plastic bag quiet tightly than he need it.

"...Would you mind explaining what's going on." The blonde man stated sharply.

Both men inside the room wiggle away from one another.  
The taller man went towardsto the blonde man; his mouth open and close unable to outer an explanation."Shi-Shinobu, is not-"

"What I'm thinking, huh?" Shinobu sarcastically finish for him. The taller man nod. Shinobu narrow his blue and grey eyes at the man before him before looking at the brunette besides the older man."Why is it that whenever I come by, his always over you."

The brunette shrugged up his shoulders, unable to tear his eyes off  from the black haired man behind Shinobu.

"Why!!" Shinobu repeat."Why is Miyagi always on top of you. . Aren't I enough?" Shinobu Glace from the short male to the tallest."Huh, Miyagi?"

Miyagi close his eyes and sigh."Shinobu-chin,  how many times do I have to tell you. Hiroki and I are only subordinates plus his gay and I am not. I have told you billions of times not-. "

"Not to worry.. I know." Shinobu cut him off." Imagine this Miyagi, you come to invite me for lunch-to surprise me. But at the end  _you're_ the one being surprised.  I'm on top of another male that is not you. How do you think you would feel."

Miyagi only the thought made his blood boiled. "Oh, but wait Miyagi,  not quiet done yet ... you see it's not the first time you find us in that situation.  And every time I tell you," it is  _not_ what you  _think_ it is." You'll be mad, right. But you can't be. We're only classmates. No need to  _worry._ " A solitary tear fell down his cheek which he immediately brush off.

"How would you feel,  _Miyagi."_

Miyagi couldn't answer. Wouldn't answer. He look at Shinobu-his lover."....I would beat the crap out of the other guy and demand you to stay away from him or else we are done."He answer quietly. 

Shinobu nods stiffly." How 'bout you, Hiroki." The way he'd pronounce the name was filled with hatred.

Hiroki had been quietly looking over his lover Nowaki who stand behind Shinobu. He needed to fix this before Nowaki misunderstood just like Shinobu had. But he could relate to the younger male, as he was also the jealous type whenever it was related to Nowaki. Nowaki. He had seen what Shinobu had!? 

How was he suppose to fix this? 

He look over the professor who kept trying to reach Shinobu without any success.  Shinobu was almost against Nowaki's chest.

"Get away from Nowaki!" Hiroki snap at Shinobu who look back at Nowaki, who return his sad, hurted gaze.

In that moment Nowaki gently push Shinobu forward once again into the lecture room so he could pass.

Now inside the room, Nowaki look from Hiroki to Miyagi, then back again. "...I-Is what he saying true, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki consider lying to him but refrain himself when he saw the serious expression of his lover, his eyes begging for a contradiction.  He bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying. "Yes, b-but is not what you both think!! Is the way we mess around with each other. " He saw the hurt expression on Nowaki. He realized how his explanation sounded.

"No! No! What Hiroki tried to say was that I'm always teasing him about him and his boyfriend and he gets upset and starts to throw books at me. So to prevent him from throwing me more, I get his arms and apologize. And that's everytime where Shinobu arrive." Miyagi explain. 

Nowaki didn't look at Hiroki, he just turn around to Shinobu who cried silently besides him."Is that true?"

Shinobu didn't look at him. He could only glare at  Miyagi."That's what Miyagi always tells me." He said roughly. 

Hiroki march towards Shinobu just near pull him from the collar of his shirt forward." Is not a story, kid! Is the truth."He pull forcefully on the shirt.

Shinobu grab Hiroki's hand pulling it away from his shirt roughly. "I'm done here." He turn around to go.

"Wait for me, Shinobu. " Miyagi said rushing to his desk to collect his things.

Without turning back Shinobu said."No, Miyagi... I'm done with  _you._ " He threw one last gaze at Miyagi before breaking into a run.

Miyagi froze in place before a brief moment before shaking his head and rush behind Shinobu. "Shinobu, wait!!!!"

Both men still left inside were silent. Nowaki didn't know what to think. Or what to believe and what not.

Hiroki tremble with fear of what Nowaki would think of him. He was panicking.   _What if Nowaki decides to leave me!!?_ He couldn't bare a life without Nowaki. 

"Let's go home, Hiro-san." It had been a whisper but Hiroki'd heard it. He nod and collect his things then he follow Nowaki out of the building. 

As they walk to the parking lot, he notice Nowaki's shoulders where in the straightest poister he'd ever seen the guy do. He knew Nowaki was upset of him, of the situation, although he didn't see why he should be if it was all a misunderstanding. 

As they search for Hiroki's vehicle,  Hiroki notice Miyagi on his knees and hands. Just as he was about to walk to him he saw Nowaki eyeing him with that serious expression from earlier.

"Go. If you wish, Hiro-san." Hiroki shook his head.   _Is this a test?_ If it was he was sure as hell going to pass.

Nowaki turn to him."I won't be able to accompanied you to the house. I just receive a message from my superior, I'm needed at the hospital.  I'll be late." Without saying anything else Nowaki push the plastic bag he had been holding onto Hiroki's arms.

Hiroki continue to stare at the running figure of Nowaki before he completely disappear from his sight. He then look at the pastiche bag he hold; as he open it he saw it was his favorite dish. He smiled sadly. If it hadn't been for the misunderstanding from earlier he would have had luck with Nowaki.

He close the bag as he made his way to Miyagi's kneeling frame. 

He sat beside the once cheerful man. He watch in silence the cries of the man unable to disagree with himself that agony and sadness Dis not fit his boss.

He sighed emotionally.  Running a calm hand over Miyagi's back, after a while he calmost down. "Shinobu..S-Shinobu. I caught up to him, Hiroki. He was crying unstop. He said to me he couldn't do it anymore. I ask what couldn't he. He said us. That he was always the one making the first move ever since the beginning and I know that is true. I-I never wanted him, but it changed over time- I changed. I want to be with him, I told him that I wanted to be with him because I love him and only him. I told him that if he needed time I could grant it. B-But he said no, that there was no time needed, that he was tierd of chasing me all the time. And that it was time to let me go, for what we had  to be forgotten." Hiroki look with wide eyes at Miyagi who once again broke into tears. 

Hiroki could only pat Miyagi's back and think that everyone even the most persisting person could finally reach his limit. 

For some reason that scared him the most. 

 


End file.
